chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyle Fukoma
General Lyle Fukoma was the commanding general of the Talahase Rebellion on Talahan V. Fukoma, originally a leader of much of the planet's labor forces primarily focused around mining, took up arms after working conditions on the planet grew to such a horrible extent that he could not stand to see his people suffer poor medical care, low wages, and dangerous working environments. Fukoma was also influenced by Insurrectionist circles that had a vested interest in a world so close to Earth falling under partial control of an anti-UEG faction. Fukoma was one of ten individuals that was considered part of the inner circle of Talahase rebels. Even before the Rebellion, Fukoma had a low opinion of Terran-centric government and choice to fight off the corporate-controlled Talahan Mining Corporation in his mind was the first strike to rid the world of oppression, but what Fukoma didn't expect was that virtually half of the people living on Talahase V would defect to the UNSC forming the first wave of combatants, and first casualties, during the Talahan Conflict from 3219 to 3234. At the conclusion of the war, Fukoma was arrested by a UNSC commando team, and with the loss of one of the most influential leaders of the Rebellion, the Talahase scattered, effectively ending resistance. Fukoma was imprisoned in the High Moon correctional facility high above the galactic plane for multiple life sentences connected to his rebellion, usage of weapons of mass destruction, and conspiracy to overthrow a planetary government. Even imprisoned, Fukoma is considered a role model to the inmates, whose sympathies to Earth are rather thin. In 3240, Fukoma was reported missing from High Moon following the takeover of the facility by Julian Kintobor. Personality Fukoma was regarded as a tactical genius from the onset of the war in 3219, but he was sure never to let it go to his head. Though he was physically strong from being a Titanium miner for thirty years before that, his mind was also strong. Fukoma had read several works by numerous politicians, though the one book that would cement his political outlook as well as being one of his motivations to spark the rebellion was the Communist Manifesto by Karl Marx. Fukoma had a strong love of the men and women he worked beside, and he could not bear to see them work for so little in comparison to the elites that built the great cities. The oppression of the workers could not go on, and while Fukoma urged for peaceful negotiations, many of his mining comrades felt different, with many voting for open conflict. Despite his strength as a military leader, Fukoma was pushover when it came to personal matters. While he would strengthen in this regard before the end of the war, it was not enough to stop the oncoming fighting. As a miner - one that would be familiar with procurement, Fukoma was knowledgeable with what was needed to go into a society. He believed that he would be the first in a long line of individuals willing to work to better their society on Talahan V. He concerned himself little with interstellar politics, claiming that worlds on their own were large enough for everyone. Instead, his focus was on small collective towns that would start small and grow large. However, the project would never extend to its end. Fukoma played loose with several of Marx's commandments such as the expunging of religious belief. He himself was a devout Catholic, and many of the people called one denomination their own. He kept his faith even in the eve of the war. Above all, Fukoma gave his enemies respect. In battle, he assumed that an enemy would have already determined a specific strategy and worked to create a counter-strategy to befuddle armies. Many times, this would prove successful, with some of his forces staying two steps ahead of the enemy. However, never once during all of the battle did he ever grow confident in his position as a general. He always kept one eye open, waiting for a threat to come from an unexpected direction. Trivia * There is continued complications suggestion who had captured Lyle Fukoma at the end of the Talahan Conflict. Some reports say that Christopher O'Connor was the one to capture him, and others suggest another Marine, Corporal Jorge Santiago, and yet another report, with even some corroboration suggests that an unnamed ONI operative was the one to do so. * Fukoma was a strong man for his age on account of hand-mining Titanium since his twenties. * Fukoma has Japanese ancestry, though his family has been native to Talahan V since the late 2400s, weathering the Covenant War in the 2500s. List of Appearances * Soldier's Log (Mentioned Only) * Deception (Mentioned Only) * Journal of Sally Acorn (Mentioned Only) Category:Character Category:Human